Rugrats: All Growed Up
All Growed Up is an hour-long episode of Rugrats from the Season 7 . The television movie is considered the pilot episode of'' All Grown Up!, a sequel of Rugrats. In this case, the special became so popular that it spawned this sequel. Characters Present *Tommy *Chuckie *Phil *Lil *Kimi *Dil *Angelica *Susie * Stu * Didi * Lou * Betty * Chas * Drew * Charlotte * Kira * Emica * Samantha Shane * Lulu Pickles (mentioned) Summary After watching a time travel movie, the Rugrats travel ten years into the future. Recap The episode starts off with the babies in the living room, in front of the television, eating Reptar cookies and drinking juice while watching a movie about a mad scientist who builds a time machine, and sends his lazy, obviously uninterested, assistant to the future when Angelica walks in with her new karaoke machine. She wants the babies to be her audience, then begins to start singing her version of 'America the Beautiful' into the microphone, very loud and off-key. While singing, Angelica steps on the cookies and juice the babies were enjoying. When she's finished, Tommy starts to admire the karaoke machine, saying that he wants to play too, but Angelica says no. When Didi walks in with more cookies, Angelica picks up the microphone and starts singing with her back turned to the babies, then turns around and pretends to be horrified at the mess, and blames the babies. Didi puts the babies in the playpen. Tommy gets frustrated, and decides to play with the karaoke machine while Angelica is in the kitchen with Didi, getting more cookies (Angelica ate the first plate), so the babies break out of the playpen, and go over to the machine, to which Tommy starts to sing into the microphone. Angelica walks back in and she starts to chase the babies around the room. Then the machine gets caught on the small chair Dil is usually seen in, to which causes Tommy to yank on the cord and drag Dil into the closet that he and the others decide to hide in. The closet door closes with Chuckie, Phil, Lil and Kimi holding onto the door knob while Angelica pulls at the knob from the outside of the door. Tommy says that he is tired of Angelica bossing them around while Angelica gives the babies to the count of ten to open the door (To which she counts wrong). So Tommy decides to build his own time machine so they could go into the future where Angelica couldn't boss them around anymore (He builds this using an old stereo, a helmet and a pair of headphones). The scene changes to Angelica (Now a teenager) opening the closet door, talking about she couldn't believe the babies (Now preteens) were still playing in a closet. She then demands that they hand over her new Emica CD, to which a preteen Tommy comes out of the closet and protests that she said that they could borrow it. Then Chuckie comes out and says that they wanted to learn all of her songs before the Emica concert the next day. Then Phil comes out and suggests that they get a bigger clubhouse, then Lil and Kimi fall out of the closet, with Lil complaining that Phil needs to tell them when he is going to move when he's at the bottom of the pyramid, and Kimi complaining that she ripped the knee of her pants. Then a preteen Dil comes out and gives Angelica the CD when she threatens to tell Didi about 'the lizard in the shoe box,' much to Dil's dismay. They walk into the kitchen to see Stu wearing a retro-style dance outfit with a Scorpio medallion. Stu announces that he and Did have entered a dancing contest, much to Angelica's dismay. When the school bus comes, Angelica tells the group that she doesn't want them talking to her on the bus, while Didi tells the bus driver (Grandpa Lou) to be careful going over bumps. While on the bus, Angelica tells her friend Samantha that she has the same Scorpio medallion that Emica is wearing on the cover of the CD, and Angelica promises that she will wear it to the concert, knowing that Stu has the same medallion. Meanwhile, Chuckie starts to develop a crush on Samantha. Angelica later convinces Tommy to get her Stu's medallion in exchange for putting in a good word about Chuckie with Samantha. That night, Tommy makes a fake medallion out of a dog treat to replace with his fathers'. But in the morning, Spikes picks up the real medallion off the table and carries it outside. Tommy and Dil rush outside to see some gold paper from the fake one and soon come to the conclusion that Spike ate the real medallion also, thinking that it was a dog treat too. This gets Tommy grounded for taking the medallion without asking and will miss the concert, much to Dil's dismay and Susie is hired to babysit him to be a part of his grounding for punishment. The scene changes to the gang sitting in the sandbox like old times when Lil feels something in the sand and finds out that Spike had buried the real medallion, but Tommy's parents are already driving away to the dance contest, grounding him to stay home and miss the concert with thanks to Stu and Didi. The scene changes to Angelica and Samantha in line for the Emica concert, and Angelica says that her mom is bringing the necklace to her. The scene changes again to the dance contest, where Stu feels totally insecure without his medallion. The scene switches to in front of the Pickles' house, with Tommy yelling out the window to his friends and brother to give the medallion to Stu, but they soon convince Tommy to come with them, saying that it was unfair that he had to miss the concert after finding it after his parents have previously grounded him as his punishment without having to go and being the only one excluded from going. They try to sneak him out of the house, but Susie busts them, but she is completely on board with them. The scene switches to Angelica and Samantha again, with Samantha calling Angelica a liar, and Angelica getting nervous. But Angelica sees the gang riding by on their bikes with the medallion, but Tommy refuses to give Angelica the necklace, which causes Angelica to admit to Samantha that Tommy was her cousin and admit that the necklace was his, not hers. Sam seems to notice Chuckie a little. Tommy and Dil then rush into the dance contest and throws the necklace to Stu, and Stu starts to bring the house down with his dancing. The scene changes to in front of the Emica concert. Tommy offers to give Angelica his ticket, but then Grandpa Lou shows up with an extra ticket. The scene changes again to the concert, where Emica asks Tommy and Angelica to sing with her, but then they start to fight over the microphone, and the scene switches back to the group as kids, with Tommy and Angelica fighting over the karaoke machine microphone, but they only succeed in breaking the machine, making Angelica even madder. Tommy promises that in ten years, Angelica wouldn't boss them around anymore, and Chuckie asks if ten years was a long time. Then the screen fades to black, and the show ends. That's how they start the series All Grown Up!. Transcript The transcript for this episode can be found here Guest Voice Cast *Charles Adler as Dr. Spooky *David Bowe as Another Person *Will Ferrell as President Harrison *Jim Cummings as Ken Cortes *Melanie Chartoff as Minka Kropotkin *Nancy Cartwright as Preteen Chuckie Finster *Andrianne Frantz/Olivia Hack as Velma "Emica" Blake *Laraine Newman as Samantha Shane *Danielle Harris, Toran Caudell, Haylie Johnson, and Jennifer McGill as People Shouting at Emica Trivia *In the scene during the flashbacks, even though the episodes was made in 4:3 format like all of the other episodes, the flashbacks appeared to be in 16:9 format and you can see black bars at the top and bottom of the screen. When they end, the bars disappear. *Even though they are ten years into the future, the series features them as 10 year olds. Also, it is possible at the start of ''All Grown Up!, Phil and Lil are ten, and doesn't turn eleven until in "Separate But Equal". *A scene from the Rugrats pilot episode appeared at the beginning of the flashbacks. *Back in Rugrats, Tommy and Angelica fight over Angelica's new toy. *A Flashback from the unaired pilot episode "Tommy Pickles and the Great White Thing" was seen in this episode, despite the fact it was never aired on TV. *The adults in the future still have their look from the original series (although Didi has a different hairstyle), but in the spin-off series, most of them have a slightly older appearance. Then again, this is a Rugrats episode. It is also said that All Grown-Up may be non-canon. *This is the only time Christine Cavanaugh voiced baby Chuckie in 2001 *This is the only time Nancy Cartwright voiced preteen Chuckie because of her house in 2001. *In this episode, most of the characters wear clothes that strongly resemble the clothes they wear in the regular series. However, in All Grown Up!, they wear different clothes in almost every episode. **Susie's shirt has the same flower print as her toddler dress, although strangely, it has different colors. Yet on promo images, it matches her dress. *Goof: When Tommy says "only 10 years until she's nice to us." It should have been 9 since Tommy and his friends are 1 as babies and 10 as kids. *'Ending Tagline:' "Eh, you drooled?" - Chuckie *Goof: When Chuckie is writing Samantha's name on his book cover, he's using his right hand, although he is left-handed. *Chronologically speaking (story-wise), this special can technically serve as a series finale since the characters are older, the song shows Rugrats montages, and is the bridge that created "All Grown Up!". Gallery The Gallery for the episode can be found here Before the Beginning / Ending Elton John-Someday Out of the Blue Boyz II Men I Will Get There Category:Rugrats series Category:The Rugrats Movie Category:All Grown Up series Category:Episodes on VHS Category:Episodes on home video Category:Episodes on VHS & DVD Category:Episodes on DVD Category:Rugrats Category:All Grown Up Category:Content Category:Episodes focusing with Tommy Category:Episodes focusing with Chuckie Category:Episodes focusing with Dil Category:Episodes focusing with Phil and Lil Category:Episodes focusing with Kimi Category:Episodes focusing with Angelica Category:Episodes focusing with Susie Category:Specials Category:Pilot Category:Imagination-themed episodes Category:Paramount Movies Category:Nickelodeon Movies Category:Klasky Csupo Movies Category:Ensemble Studios Movies